vaingloryfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel
Description Samuel is a dark mage who controls large areas with his abilities. Samuel is able to deal damage on the move, but he may be caught out of position if played to aggressively. He is well suited in the lane, able to bully his victim while draining health and energy to sustain himself. Abilities Corrupted Genius Every 6 seconds, Samuel's next basic attack fires a bolt of dark power at the target, dealing 50 - 160 (level 1 - 12) bonus crystal damage. *Samuel then draws that power back to himself, restoring 20 - 200 (level 1 - 12) health and 30 - 200 (level 1 - 12) energy. *The restorative effects are only 25% as effective against non-heroes. ---- Malice & Verdict Samuel fires two quick shots from his wands in a target direction that impact on the first enemy hit. Samuel can move between the shots. *If Samuel is standing inside the field from Drifting Dark, this ability is empowered. While empowered, the shots move faster, travel farther and deal additional damage in a small area. In addition, the cooldown for this ability is significantly reduced. *Empowered shots deal 50% damage to minions. Stats *'Cooldown:' 4s / 4s / 4s / 4s / 3s *'Energy cost:' 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 *'Range:' 10 / 10 / 10 / 10 / 10 *'Damage:' 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 210 (+100% CP) **'Empowered damage:' 75 / 105 / 135 / 165 / 225 (+115% CP) ---- Drifting Dark Samuel creates a large field of darkness that slowly drifts forward, damaging enemies who stand inside it. If Samuel also stands inside, Malice & Verdict is greatly empèowered he heals for a small amount for each affected target. *The field will disappear if Samuel moves more than 16 meters away from it. *Deals 50% damage to minions Stats *'Cooldown:' 23s / 23s / 23s / 23s / 23s *'Energy cost:' 120 / 160 / 200 / 240 / 280 *'Range:' 14 / 18 / 22 / 26 / 30 *'Travel speed:' 2.8 / 2.8 / 2.8 / 2.8 / 2.8 *'Damage per second:' 40 / 55 / 70 / 85 / 100 (+10% CP) *'Heal / sec per Target:' 4 / 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 (+12% CP) **'Heal per second per minion:' 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 (+5% CP) ---- Oblivion After a short delay, Samuel summons a phantasm at the target location which puts enemies in the area to sleep. Enemies inflicted are unable to move or act. *Dealing direct damage to a sleeping enemy with an attack or ability will wake them up, removing the effects. Stats *'Cooldown:' 90s / 75s / 60s *'Damage:' 200 / 325 / 450 (+100% CP) *'Sleep duration:' 2s / 2.5s / 3s *'Energy cost:' 100 / 130 / 160 ---- Tips #Use Drifting Dark as a deterrent to force enemies to where you want them to go. #Try to coordinate with your teammates when you use Oblivion. Avoid waking up certain heroes and target others in order to maximize your advantage. #Keep an eye on your Corrupted Genius perk. When itcomes up, that's when you want to hit an enemy hero! Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Carry Category:Mage Category:Ranged